Os Gatos Piraram
by Ayumi Bee
Summary: Já imaginou o Sasuke com TPM? O Neji se depilando? O Naruto fazendo comprinhas no shop? Já imaginou eles se maquiando? Fazendo festa pijama? Já imaginou eles virando mulher, literalmente? E afinal o que diabos é OGP?
1. Puta merda

**Shippers: **SasuSaku, NejiTen e NaruHina

**Gênero: **Comédia, amizade, romance e talvez tenha hentai O:

**Universo: **U.A Brasil (Fortaleza)

**- Os Gatos Piraram -**

_Eu procurei qualquer desculpa pra não te encarar… Pra não dizer de novo e sempre a mesma coisa… Falar só por falar… Que eu já não tô nem aí pra essa conversa…Que a história de nós dois não me interessa…Se eu tento esconder meias verdades… _

_Você conhece o meu sorriso_…

_**Ana Carolina - Eu e você**_

–

–

**Capítulo O1 – Puta merda –**

– PUTA MERDA!

É claro que tudo isso tinha que começar com um "PUTA MERDA", afinal, essas duas palavras vão aparecer muito daqui pra frente.

Eu sou uma pessoa honesta, sabe? Tá, tá, eu adimito, não sou tão honesto assim, mas eu só minto às vezes…ok, na maioria das vezes, satisfeitos? Mas nunca prejudiquei ninguém mentindo. Tá bom, uma vez o Naruto ficou de castigo e sem mesada durante um mês por minha causa, mas não é como se eu tivesse cometido um assassinato.

E acho que às vezes eu sou meio ignorante, mas quem não é? Ninguém consegue ser sempre simpático. Se bem que eu nuncasou simpático, e é verdade que eu já fiz uma amiga minha chorar com meu jeito _"carinhoso". _Qual é? Não me julguem, não tenho culpa se sou meio estressado.

Sim, voltando para historia. Eu sou uma pessoa comum, tenho meus defeitos como qualquer outra pessoa. Todo mundo tem defeitos, certo? Sendo assim eu concerteza não sou a pior criatura no mundo, certo? Então me digam, porque diabos isso foi acontecer logo comigo? Logo eu? Um estudante qualquer, de um colégio qualquer e de uma cidadezinha qualquer.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que aconteceu comigo, ou melhor, com a gente. A gente? Sim, eu, Naruto e Neji. Porém, é melhor eu começar a narrar essa desventura desde o ínicio.

– Hey, dude, agente vai pra tua casa? –Neji perguntou sentando do meu lado nas mesas perto da cantina.

– Aham… –concordeibalançando a cabeça e continuei riscando as costas da minha prova de Trigonometria. – Cadê o imbecil?

– Ta fazendo prova ainda. –respondeu ele.

Dei um suspiro de insatisfação.

– Porque aquele idiota demora tanto pra tirar zero? – pensou Neji em voz alta.

– Vai saber –dei de ombros com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios.

– E aí, como foi a prova?

– Chutei tudo. – respondi.

Ele riu.

– Eu também, mas a prova de inglês eu colei daquele nerd.

– Saco, na minha sala não tem nerd. – reclamei.

No nosso colégio somos divididos em ordem alfabética e colocados em salas diferentes. Por isso Neji e Naruto fazem prova em uma sala diferente. Sendo que na minha não tem nerd, só tem a Sakura, mas ela não é exatamente nerd, na verdade, ela é uma das meninas mais bonitas do Master, só que diferente da Ino, por exemplo, ela tira nota boa.

– E aí, bobocas!? – Naruto chegou, como sempre falando alto demais e chamando a atenção de todo mundo que estava na fila da cantina.

– Para de gritar feito um retardado mental, Dobe. – mandei.

– Teme, não me diga o que eu devo ou não fazer!

– Eu digo sim, idiota!

– _Indiota_ é você!

– Seu imbecil, não é _indiota_ é I-d-i-o-t-a! – sibilei com uma sobrancelha franzida.

– Foi isso que eu disse vo… – Naruto começou a protestar, mas Neji o interrompeu.

– Parem de brigar! – esbravejou, impaciente. – Vamos logo pra sua casa Sasuke, aqui não tem nada pra fazer.

– É! Vamos jogar guitar hero! – berrou Naruto já se esquecendo que um segundo atrás estavamos brigando.

– Tá, tá, vamos. – concordei para que o Naruto calasse logo a boca e parasse de pular como uma gazela saltitante por aí.

A minha casa fica praticamente ao lado do colégio, coisa boa, por que assim não precisamos andar muito debaixo do sol escaldante.

É por isso que eu odeio Fortaleza, ou melhor, odeio todo o Ceará. Quer conheçer o inferno? Então venha pra cá. Eu odeio esse calor insuportável.

Entramos na minha casa na mesma hora que meu irmão mais velho estava saindo para _"trabalhar"._

Ele passou por nós batendo na minha cabeça.

– Vá pra merda! – eu disse ácido, encarando-o friamente.

– Uii, tou morrendo de medo de você, irmãozinho – ele sorriu cínico e foi embora.

Subimos para o segundo andar da casa onde fica o meu quarto.

– Teme, esse seu quarto é muito gay. – comentou Naruto se jogando encima da minha cama.

– Gay é meu pau no teu cu, Dobe! – retruquei.

Naruto sempre tinha que comentar alguma coisa sobre a organização do meu quarto, e eu sempre queria responder que é porque **EU**, ao contrário dele, tinha uma mãe assassina. Mas, na última hora eu acabava o xingando de qualquer coisa que me vinhesse a cabeça. Eu não queria ver aquele idiota chorando porque os pais morreram e agora ele vive com o avô louco, que o deixa fazer tudo que ele quer.

Liguei a televisão e jogamos durante algum tempo guitar hero.

Sendo que o Naruto sempre perdia. E eu e o Neji sempre ficavamos em um quase impate. As vezes eu ganhava e outras ele ganhava. Aquilo já estava ficando intediante.

– Eu tou com sono. – comentei de mau humor depois que Neji ganhara mais uma partida.

– Eu também, fiquei acordado na internet até as 4 da manhã.

De repente notei a ausência de gritos e virei o rosto para trás.

– O Dobe dormiu. – constatei.

Por isso estava tudo tão silencioso.

Neji empurrou Naruto _"delicadamente" _para dar espaço e também se deitou.

Mas é muita folga, não acham? Que eu saiba essa é minha cama e esse é MEU quarto. Ele que vá dormir no sofá.

No meu quarto há uma cama de casal, onde os dois idiotas estão deitados, e um sofá duro como pedra onde sentamos pra ler ou jogar video game.

Sorri perversamente.

– Neji, o Naruto tem a mania de agarrar o travesseiro quando ta dormindo. – comentei inocentemente.

– E eu com isso?

– Acontece, que quando ele derruba o travesseiro ele abraça a primeira coisa que vier pela frente, ou seja, você.

Neji fez uma careta de nojo e quase me engasguei para não rir da cara dele.

– Vou dormir no sofá. – ele disse levantando-se e indo se deitar no sofá azul.

É tão fácil manipular as pessoas hoje em dia. Sempre me surpreendo com meu poder de persuasão.

Vitória para Uchiha Sasuke, pensei me deitando na cama, e por precaução bem longe do Dobe.

Fechei os olhos e não percebi exatamente quando foi que o sono veio tomar conta de mim de um jeito tão violento. Nunca tive um sono pesado, mas nesse dia parece que dormi feito uma pedra durante horas.

Acordei com a garganta seca, e uma dor de cabeça forte.

Levantei da cama com dificuldade, o idiota do Naruto tinha colocado o braço e a perna encima de mim. Empurrei-o e fui pro banheiro.

Assim que liguei a luz e vi meu reflexo no espelho, percebi que algo muito estranho tinha acontecido.

Aqueles longos cabelos pretos não eram meus, nem esses cílios, nem esse rosto afeminado e muito menos esses… _seios_?

Coloquei minhas mãos sobre eles como para ver se eram reais mesmo. Eu só podia estar sonhando ainda.

– PUTA MERDA!

Agora sim, chegamos a parte que tudo desandou.

**Ayumi:** Primeiro capítulo de uma fic totalmente baka 8)~ Só pra desopilar um pouco do Drama de KNP, espero que vocês gostem ;D Ah, deixem um monte de comentários pra me ajudar a continuar, ok's ;3

Beijos de cereja, miojo e menta _HOHO³_


	2. Eles? Elas? Hãn?

**Capítulo O2 – Eles? Elas? Hãn? –**

– PUTA MERDA! – gritei de novo voltando para o quarto.

Quando olhei direito para a cama, percebi uma menina de longos cabelos loiros deitada no lugar do Naruto.

Ele também virou… mulher? Que porra estava acontecendo com a gente?

– NARUTO! – berrei sacudindo ele.

– Hum…Hinata-chan…sim…eu gosto…

– ACORDA, IDIOTA! – gritei batendo nele.

– Só mais cinco minutos, vô, me deixa dormir. – resmungou ele mudando de posição.

– Droga.

Naruto tinha um grande problema para acordar, nem um elefante conseguia despertar aquele dorminhoco.

Girei nos calcanhares e fui em direção ao sofá.

Meu Deus, o Neji também virou mulher? Deus, faça com que tudo isso seja apenas um pesadelo! Isso só pode ser um pesadelo.

– Neji! – segurei no ombro dele. – Acorda!

Mas ele não abriu os olhos.

Apoei o joelho na beira do sofá e sacudi o Hyuuga sem piedade.

– ACORDA!

Neji abriu os olhos sonolentos.

– Calma gatinha, tem Neji pra todo mundo aqui. – falou ele sorrindo.

– FILHO DA PUTA! – Bati na bariga, dela, ehr…dele? Isso é confuso. – Eu não sou mulher ta ouvindo? Eu sou muito macho!

– Não é o que parece. – disse com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

– Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke! Tá ouvindo?!

Neji ficou me encarando como se eu fosse um louco, no caso, uma louca que fugiu do hospício.

– Sabe, gata, Uchiha Sasuke, é homem, pelo menos eu acho que é.

– EU SOU HOMEM! – aquilo tava me deixando doente.

– Tudo bem, acredito em você. – disse ele calmo diante do meu ataque.

– Vem comigo! – falei segurando o pulso dele (dela?) e puxando-o para o banheiro.

– Calma, gata, tem Neji pra to… – ele parou subitamente de falar quando liguei a luz do banheiro e ele viu o próprio reflexo no espelho. – O que foi que você fez comigo, cara? – perguntou ele assustado.

– Eu? Como assim, eu?! Você acha mesmo que se eu fizesse algo com você, faria a mesma coisa comigo?! – questionei.

– Sei lá… – ele parou de se olhar no espelho e me encarou seriamente. – Porque meu cabelo tá assim?

Neji, ao contrário de mim e do Naruto, que ficamos com os cabelos compridos até a cintura, ficou com o cabelo mais curto que antes, um pouco acima dos ombros.

– VOCÊ TÁ SE PREOCUPANDO COM O SEU CABELO!?

– Você quer que eu me preocupe com o que? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Num sei – falei sarcástico. – Quem sabe com o fato que você mudou de sexo da noite pro dia? – sugeri.

– Estou preocupado com isso também. – disse ele. – Mas meu cabelo é o meu charme, entende? Sem cabelo eu não sou nada.

– PUTA QUE PARIU, NEJI, ISSO É SÉRIO!

– E eu tou dizendo que não é? – perguntou ele com sarcásmo.

– CARA, NÓS SOMOS MULHERES! TA SACANDO O…

Não terminei a frase porque ele me deu um tapa na cara.

– Para de dar xilique que nem mulherzinha, você pode ter corpo de uma agora, mas é homem por dentro ainda. – repreendeu ele. – Ou será que não? – disse sorrindo debochado.

– Ah, cala essa maldita boca, Hyuuga.

– Cadê o Naruto?

– Ele ainda tá dormindo.

– Ele também virou mulher?

Eu só balançei a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Temos que acordá-lo. – eu disse tentando respirar normalmente.

Voltamos para o meu quarto e tentamos acordar o Dobe de qualquer jeito, mas não adiantava de nada.

– Hey, Naruto! Tão dando rámen de graça! – gritei no ouvido dele e ele levantou da cama num pulo.

– Onde, cadê!? Eu quero! – berrou o idiota com os olhos brilhando.

Segurei os ombros dele para que ele não saisse correndo.

– Dobe, olha bem pra mim! – mandei.

– Sasuke, eu quero rámen depois você vem com as suas baitolagens! – protestou ele.

– Eu deixo você comer todos os rámens da minha casa se você olhar pra mim!

– Tá bom T.T

Ele parou e ficou me olhando feito um demente mental.

– O que você fez com seu cabelo, Teme, colocou aplique foi? – ele riu. – Ta muuuuito gay, véi! – disse rindo mais alto.

Bati na cabeça dele com força.

– Olha direito!

– Ah, você tem peitos! – disse ele adimirado. – Você fez plásitca, Teme?

Bati na minha própria testa perdendo a paciência.

– É muito tapado mesmo. – Neji suspirou.

– Olha, o Neji também tem peitos. – percebeu ele apontando pro Hyuuga.

– Não venha falar de mim, imbecil, você também virou mulher. – disse Neji sentando no sofá.

– Virei? – perguntou e olhou para o próprio corpo. – Olha, meus peitos são maiores que os seus, Teme. – disse ele apalpando os seios. Credo. – Olha, que legal, são peitos de verdade! – exclamou ele abobalhado.

Sentei no sofá ao lado de Neji, desistindo da minha miserável vida. Deus, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?

– O que vamos fazer? – perguntei pra mim mesmo, já que o idiota do Naruto só conseguia ficar ali apalpando seus seios e o Neji ficar calado sem fazer porcaria nenhuma.

– Num sei, mas isso é bem extrovertido. – Naruto deu aquele sorriso bobo.

– Para de ficar mexendo nos teus peitos. – mandei irritado. – Temos que descobrir o que foi que aconteceu e como reverter isso.

– Mas é extrovertido! – protestou o Uzumaki.

– Quero ver você dizer que isso é extrovertido quando eu pegar o cabo de vassoura lá embaixo e enfiar… – ameacei.

– Credo, Sasuke, que violência. – disse ele.

– IRÃOZINHO TOLO, CHEGUEI! – ouvimos a voz de Itachi vindo lá de baixo.

– Puta merda, o meu irmão! – gelei. – Rápido temos que nos esconder.

– Eu vou me esconder na geladeira! – exclamou Naruto pulando pelo quarto.

– Dobe, a geladeira é lá embaixo e o Itachi não pode te ver.

– Quem eu não posso ver? – perguntou Itachi entrando no quarto.

Pronto. Isso não poderia ficar pior.

– Boa tarde, vocês são amigas do meu irmão? – perguntou ele dando um sorriso safado.

Meu irmão é um pedófilo mesmo, com essa idade dando em cima de meninas de 16 anos. Poupe-me.

– Ehr…a gente…– Naruto gaguejou.

– É sei…amigas, saquei. – Itachi balançou a cabeça sorrindo de canto.

– Que merda de idiota você é?! NEM PRA ME RECONHER SEU IMPRESTÁVEL!

– Porque, a gente já ficou?! – ele pareceu chocado. – Gatinha, eu fico com muitas meninas, é díficil lembrar, entende?

– AHHHHHHHH! – gritei dando um chute nas pernas dele. – Eu sou o seu irmão seu imbecil! Viado! Pau-no-cu! Gay!

– Tá, tá, desculpa, minha mãe faleceu e não me avisou que eu tinha uma irmã. Será que ela traiu meu pai?

– Não manche a imagem da mamãe! – gritei batendo nele. – Puta merda, véi, tu é mais tapado que o gay do Naruto.

– HEY! – protestou Naruto.

– Tá bom, aí você já pegou pesado! – Itachi disse ofendido.

– Idiota, eu sou o seu irmão, o Sasuke! E esse, quer dizer, essa é o Naruto e aquele…aquela é o Neji! – rugi.

– Você acha que eu vou acreditar nessa? Você acha que eu tenho cara de que?

– De babaca, tipo naquela vez que você deu em cima da minha coordenadora, ou na vez que você você ficou com aquele travesti ou na vez que você…– falei com um sorriso maléfico e um olhar sujestivo.

– Tá bom, já chega. Eu acredito. Também não é tão díficil assim, vocês sempre foram meio que… afeminados.

– Não generalize, o único abaitolado aqui é o Naruto. – corrigiu Neji calmo e sereno como sempre.

– Isso é blasfêmia! É intriga da oposição! Só porque eu sou uma loira maravilhosa, com os cabelos perfeitos e você é uma morena desbotada.

– Sai dessa, cara. Morena desbotada é o Sasuke.

– CALEM A BOCA! Será que eu sou o único preocupado por ter virado mulher aqui?

– Não, isso também me preocupa irmãozinho, eu não sabia que você sairia do armário assim…dessa forma tão direta. – debochou Itachi.

– Ita-kun, me ajude a tirar as compras do carro. – ouvi a voz da minha "mãe", noiva do meu irmão.

Tá bom, eu estava errado, isso podia ficar pior, quer dizer, podia ficar muito pior.

Deus, se estiver me ouvindo, por favor, me mate. Tá bom, me transformar em homem já basta.

**Ayumi:** Aqui está o capítulo 2 _HOHO _

As merdas estão apenas começando xDD~ Nossos queridinhos ainda vão sofrer bastante O:

Obrigada pelas reviews, mandem mais, okay? .w.

**xoxo ^^**

Ayumi Bee \õ/


End file.
